Requests OPEN! Warrior Cats Lemons
by starlingFlights
Summary: Rated M for mature content... if you can't handle it, just leave. Requests are OPEN, and OCs are currently allowed! TRIGGER WARNINGS: Rape, blood, and explicit content. If any of these trigger you, please take good care of yourself and avoid this work. Thank you.
1. Requests Form

**Here's the form for requests! Remember, I won't accept a request unless it is in this form.**

FORM

OC or Canon?:

Characters:

Rape, Love, or Lust:

Additional Notes:

OC ONLY

Character references(can be image or written description):

Character personalities:

**Have fun!**


	2. BrokenxBlackxDarkxFeather (RapeLove)

Brokenstar waited near the border of ShadowClan and RiverClan for any cat to turn up. He was getting hungry for blood and for mating, and he was feeling like a slick, smooth RiverClan cat would satisfy him. Suddenly, the rushes rustled on the other side of the river, revealing Feathertail and Stonefur. They seemed to be chatting casually, maybe were there to catch fish.

They wouldn't be catching fish for long, thought Brokenstar, as he bunched his muscles under him. Feathertail sauntered right up to the bank and poised, ready to dart out and catch a fish at any second. Stonefur sat away, and was watching her form. Brokenstar's twisted tail waved slightly, and his member poked out of its sheath.

"Two is better than one," he whispered, and leapt. With all of his strength he managed to make it over the river and pin down Feathertail. Stonefur watched in amazement, paralyzed. Brokenstar snarled at him. "If you help me with your sister, I won't hurt you at all. However, if you fight me..." Brokenstar lifted one paw and unsheathed his claws. Stonefur narrowed his eyes.

"I can't do that to my sister, Brokenstar." Stonefur lifted his chin, unintentionally opening up his throat.

Brokenstar grinned and dived for Stonefur. Stonefur realized too late what was happening and ended up in a bloody pile on the rocks. The triumphant male sauntered back to Feathertail, who was cowering on the bank of the river. Brokenstar waved with his tail for her to swim across the river to ShadowClan territory. She obeyed, earning a 'good she-cat' from Brokenstar. Blackfoot and Darkstripe emerged from the shadows of the pines, trapping Feathertail in a clearing in the heart of ShadowClan territory.

"Now, Feathertail, do what we say and you won't be killed." Brokenstar laughed, and set Blackfoot and Darkstripe upon her. Blackfoot took her tail-hole first, going slow on the first thrust but speeding up on the following ones. Feathertail screeched at the feeling of his member in her. Brokenstar sat and began to stroke himself as Darkstripe placed his paws on her shoulders and ordered her to suck. She did, swirling her tongue around it and sucking. Tears formed at her eyes as she moaned from Blackfoot's long member. Brokenstar grinned, showing yellow and cracked teeth.

Before long, Darkstripe yowled and came inside of Feathertail's mouth. She struggled to swallow as Blackfoot released his load inside of her tail-hole, filling her up. He pulled out with a long, drawn-out groan. Brokenstar took an extra minute to gaze at the scene at he rubbed lazily at his own member, which was bigger than even Blackfoot's. He sighed contentedly as he came over the three cats before him, and Blackfoot and Darkstripe licked up his come.

"You learn fast, she-cat," he noted as Feathertail began licking too, "Come and do that to me instead of just my come."

Feathertail looked up with... what was that in her eyes? Eagerness? Whatever it was, she padded sexily over to Brokenstar, who lay back-down with his member exposed. Feathertail took it in her mouth and bobbed up and down, using her paw to rub what she couldn't fit. Brokenstar moaned and watched as Blackfoot and Darkstripe began to rub each other's members, reducing each other to mumbling, moaning messes on the pine straw.

Feathertail swirled her tongue with hooded eyes towards Brokenstar, and soon enough he came into her throat. She took it all, and licked her lips afterwards. Brokenstar grinned and waved his tail. Blackfoot and Darkstripe saw and obeyed, bending down into a crouch, exposing their tail-holes to the cold, crisp air. Feathertail turned, observed, and copied their positions. She bent into a crouch, and a sweet smell filled the clearing.

"She-cat's in heat!" Brokenstar exclaimed, bringing himself to his paws and observing her core. He poked his muzzle in her core and licked. Feathertail shuddered, obviously turned on by that, as she started to wetten. Brokenstar licked a couple more times and then positioned himself at her entrance. He held on to her scruff with his teeth, and placed his forearms on either side of Feathertail.

"Do you want it? Do you want it, you wet-core she-cat? Talk to me!" Brokenstar growled into her ear. He received a response, moaned and groaned out of her throat, "Yes! Yes, I do, Brokenstar! Fill me up with your huge member! Pound into me, make me yours! I am yours for you to do what you wish! Give it to me!"

Brokenstar laughed and nodded. He shoved himself inside of Feathertail, making her scream in pain and pleasure. Brokenstar didn't falter and set a fast pace. His barbs ripped her apart, but the pain began to blossom into wonderful pleasure.

Feathertail screeched and moaned in delight as Brokenstar grunted and groaned. His member rubbed against her sweet spot and he yowled loudly when Feathertail began to buck back into him. Their rhythm brought them to sweet release after a while. The she-cat's legs collapsed because of her tiredness, but Brokenstar kept going as if he never came.

His member brought so much pleasure with each rough thrust that Feathertail was once again spiraling close to release. Her face was being ground into the pine needles, and her tail dripped with come. Blackfoot started to thrust into a very submissive Darkstripe, grunting and moaning. Brokenstar soon came, yowling into the pines. Feathertail came with him with a long but pleasured scream. The two toms finished as well with grunts and sighs.

Brokenstar pulled out of Feathertail and sat down a few tail-lengths away. Blackfoot and Darkstripe got the message and began to clean up the huge mess the four cats had made. Feathertail helped them, and Brokenstar watched them. Once the cats were done cleaning, the ShadowClan leader dismissed his Clanmates but beckoned Feathertail over. Feathertail sat in front of him, her eyes still a bit fogged from their mating.

"How was it, hm? Did you enjoy my long, thick member?" Brokenstar stared into Feathertail's eyes.

Feathertail nodded, "I did... I kind of want to do this again, Brokenstar. That was great. Actually, it was more than great."

She lowered her head, "Brokenstar, I think I love you. This opened my eyes, and... I want to stay with you forever."

Brokenstar smirked. It was truly a great mating, and Feathertail wasn't an ordinary she-cat... she was slim, neat, nice...

"Yes, of course. Will you live in ShadowClan with me, and abandon your own Clan?"

"Anything for you, Brokenstar!" Feathertail jumped to her feet.

Brokenstar stood and began to walk towards the ShadowClan camp, stepping over the pine needles. Feathertail turned and looked to him.

"I'll show you the way, my beautiful mate," Brokenstar said, not turning his head toward Feathertail. Because while Feathertail excitedly caught up with him, she didn't see the evil grin spread across his face.


	3. BramblexSquirrelxAsh (LoveRape)

This was a request from secretagent1! Hope you enjoy!

Brambleclaw approached Squirrelflight, touching his nose to hers. The love in their eyes was easily seen by a sulking Ashfur. Ashfur sat, slouched, at the side of the camp, disconnected from every other cat. He narrowed his eyes at the sign of affection between the two cats. Squirrelflight was supposed to be HIS!

Squirrelflight waved her tail excitedly at something Brambleclaw had said too quietly for him to hear. They exited ThunderClan's camp, tails twined and a skip in their step. Ashfur's tailtip ticked back and forth, irritated. He'll get revenge soon. Very, very soon.

Ashfur rose from his isolated part of the camp and followed the couple out of camp. His silent pawsteps and dull coat didn't attract the attention of Squirrelflight or Brambleclaw. He grinned when the couple stopped in a small clearing closely crowded with trees. This provided lots of shelter for Ashfur to hide and watch their actions.

The two lovers purred to each other, sitting in the center of the clearing they had found a few moons earlier. Brambleclaw sent his silent message by flicking his tail near her core, and she shivered. Squirrelflight had this look in her eyes that said she wanted to mate, and Brambleclaw took it and went with it.

"Rise, love," Brambleclaw meowed, and Squirrelflight obeyed. She ccrouched and moved her tail aside for Brambleclaw to enter her. Her mate mounted her, holding on to her scruff with his teeth and positioning himself above her core. Squirrelflight whined, wanting his member so much.

Ashfur's eyes widened. This was his chance for revenge! Silently, the angry gray tom began to work out his plan in the bushes. He stroked his member to prepare for what he was about to do. Soon, the perfect time would come, and he would strike! Squirrelflight would finally be his!

Brambleclaw eased his member into Squirrelflight, drawing a moan from the bottom of her throat. Her ears flattened as pain and pleasure battled inside her core. Brambleclaw's barbs scraped, but the pleasure resulting from it made her want to yowl.

"You feel so good inside me, Brambleclaw! Harder!" Squirrelflight begged, and so she received. Brambleclaw began to pound harder into his beloved mate, his member growing with every thrust. Squirrelflight groaned and yowled, being kocked forward with each rough thrust from behind her.

Soon the pain was all but gone and pleasure spread through her in waves. Brambleclaw grunted and groaned from Squirrelflight's tight core squeezing his member. The two loved each other so much, and now was no exception. Squirrelflight shoved back onto her mate's member, wanting more and more of him every second.

Yowling and screeching, Squirrelflight begged for Brambleclaw to pound faster, harder, send her flying towards release. Brambleclaw pumped furiously, pleasure enveloping both of their bodies, never once noticing Ashfur until the gray flecked tom was about to strike.

Ashfur bunched his hindquarters under him and leaped at Brambleclaw, shoving him away and taking over thrusting into Squirrelflight. She was so far gone that she didn't notice but a tiny pause in who she thought was Brambleclaw.

The vengeful tom grinned as he pumped fast and hard into Squirrelflight, Brambleclaw knocked out cold on the forest floor. Ashfur laughed as she came all over Ashfur's member, Ashfur in turn coming into Squirrelflight's core. He slashed at her hips as he came, drawing a screech from Squirrelflight. She tried to fight him off, but Ashfur held on.

"Ashfur!" Squirrelflight yowled in disbelief, still tired from her mating with Brambleclaw, "What are you doing? What did you do to Brambleclaw?" Ashfur only grinned and shoved his member in her face. Squirrelflight's eyes crossed to look at it.

"Suck, useless she-cat," Ashfur threatened. When Squirrelflight refused, he slashed at her belly, drawing blood. The she-cat gasped and started to suck. "And make it good, or else I'll do more than just that."

Squirrelflight got the message and licked a stripe all the way up his member. She swirled her tongue around the tip and bobbed her head up and down, taking all of Ashfur's member in her mouth. He groaned and started to buck into her mouth, scratching the inside of her mouth with his barbs. The gray flecked tom came inside her mouth, and she was forced to swallow it all.

Ashfur laughed and pulled out of Squirrelflight's mouth, leaving her panting for breath. "Stay here, or else," he meowed as he went to the bushes to grab a thick stick. He found one and brought it over to a trembling Squirrelflight.

"Now shove that stick into your core while I mate with Brambleclaw," Ashfur growled. Squirrelflight narrowed her eyes at her rapist, but did so anyway. She sat on the stick, it slowly making its way inside of her core. She didn't want to, but a small moan seeped from her lips.

Ashfur turned Brambleclaw around so that he could was Squirrelflight impale herself on the stick. Ashfur began to pump slowly into Brambleclaw's tail-hole while Brambleclaw barely regained consciousness. Squirrelflight's core started to wetten as she pumped the twig in and out of her core with her paw. Ashfur wasn't satisfied, so he snarled, "Faster!"

Brambleclaw began to blink himself awake, and Ashfur placed a pawful of unsheathed claws at his throat. "Do what I say or your end will come sooner than you think," Ashfur threatened. Brambleclaw stared up at Ashfur and winced as his rapist's member entered his tail-hole.

Squirrelflight moaned again, this time without doubts. She was close to release, Ashfur could tell by her glazed eyes and the drool coming front her slack-jawed mouth. Brambleclaw groaned a little bit too as Ashfur went a bit faster, thrusting into his tail-hole. Brambleclaw came after Ashfur started to rub his member, and Ashfur came into Brambleclaw's tail-hole.

The stick in Squirrelflight's core soon began to drip with her juices as she came. She pulled it out, and Ashfur pulled out of Brambleclaw and padded to the middle of the clearing. Brambleclaw and Squirrelflight tried to catch their breath while Ashfur spoke.

"If you two speak about this to anyone, I will kill you and take our future kits. Don't you dare try and tell Firestar, unless you want this to happen again. Got it, mange-pelts?"

The two nodded, terrified. Ashfur grinned, "Good." He waved his tail, stood up, and padded out of the clearing. Squirrelflight and Brambleclaw fought to stand up and clean up the pools of blood and come. The looks in their eyes as they gazed at each other was no longer trouble-less love.

It was fear.


	4. FirexSand (Love)

"Firestar, I love you…" Sandstorm lay her head on Firestar's shoulder. They had recently had Squirrelkit and Leafkit, and their first time had been pleasant. Sandstorm wanted that again.

Firestar flattened his ears and smiled. "I love you too, Sandstorm. Do you want it?" Sandstorm nodded in response, licking her lips and waving her tail. Firestar has always had a sense of what she felt.

"Up, up, and into the hunting crouch, Sandstorm." She obeyed, moving her tail and swaying her hips in the air. Firestar padded over and inspected her core, giving it a few licks before plunging his muzzle into it. Sandstorm yelped in surprise, but Firestar did not falter in his licking. He licked at her walls relentlessly, sending shivers of pleasure down Sandstorm's spine.

"Please, please, Firestar, deeper…" Sandstorm pleaded, voice breathy from her moans. She exhaled loudly when he extended his tongue as far as it would go inside his mate's core. Sandstorm's tongue lolled out of her mouth and drool dribbled onto the mossy forest floor. She came with a yowl onto Firestar's muzzle, who licked it up cheerfully.

Firestar grinned at Sandstorm as he mounted her. His teeth gripped at her scruff, holding on. His tail curled as he positioned his member in front of his mate's core.

"I luff yoo," Firestar mumbled through the fur of her scruff, and then he slowly began to ease in. Sandstorm let go of the breath she was holding as she felt her mate enter her. His barbs scratched at her insides, and she moaned a long, drawn out moan.

He picked up the pace, pumping in and out of Sandstorm quickly. Waves of pleasure spread through the two with each loving thrust, and grunts and groans weren't uncommon. Sandstorm began to buck back into Firestar's member, doubling the pleasure for the two. They quickly set a pattern, and in no time were sent spiraling to release.

Yowling, the couple of lovers came with each other, Firestar pulling out before he did so. His come fell onto the mossy grass under their paws, while Sandstorm sprayed her juices onto Firestar's member. The two panted and caught their breath while the river beside them peacefully rushed between its banks.

Sandstorm turned and eyed Firestar's member. It was covered in her juices, and so she began to lick it over. She licked and sucked the tip, sometimes bobbing up and down. Firestar groaned and lay back, taking in the pleasure. Sandstorm swirled his member in her mouth and rubbed what she couldn't fit. Her mate breathed hard and so she picked up the pace.

He came in her mouth and she swallowed it all, licking her lips after she did so. A moment of silence wrapped around the two lovers, occasionally interrupted by the river.

"That was fantastic, Sandstorm…" Firestar breathed. She grinned and began to lick up Firestar's come from earlier. "I hope so, my love," Sandstorm replied.

They purred and touched muzzles. The clearing next to the river had been cleared of any evidence that they had mated there. Their love could easily be sensed in the air around them, and so they silently padded home with tired legs and a closer bond.


	5. RubyxEmber (Love)

A/N: The description of the situation given to me was a lil vague and described only the beginning, but I hope you like where it went! I also took some artistic liberties with names of other Clan figures such as the leader, hope you don't mind hehe

Also thank you all who have left reviews and requests! I'll be getting to them soon, it may take time though so be patient

Rubytail x Emberheart Love for Blizzardjump! Enjoy!

Emberpaw and Rubypaw sat in the center of the camp, backs straight and pelts groomed by their fussy mothers. Their pride shone in their eyes as the Clan leader, Fallowstar, spoke on her place on the highrock. She looked down at the two apprentices and called out their new names.

"Emberpaw, your name is now Emberheart, and Rubypaw, your name is now Rubytail. StarClan accepts you as new warriors of this beloved Clan!" Fallowstar yowled with joy and certainty.

Emberheart and Rubytail grinned as the cheers of all their Clanmates echoed around them. Rubytail stared up into the night stars with her pale green eyes and a smirk on her face. Emberheart gazed at her, amazed by her beauty. Her ginger coat has always been shiny and neat, and her eyes...

He had been in love with Rubytail ever since they became apprentices. He adored her fun personality and permanent well-meant smirk. Now was his chance to confess his love to her in front of the entire Clan! His tail twitched in delight as he stood and turned to Rubytail.

"Rubytail, I have to tell you something…" Emberheart's breath hitched when Rubytail turned to look back at him. The crowd around the two new warriors hushed to hear what Emberheart had to say.

"Ever since we were apprentices, Rubytail… I've had these feelings for you I couldn't deny. I love you, Rubytail, I love you so much. I know you probably just want me as a friend, but I wanted to let you know before you hate me forever…" Emberheart lowered his head and looked away.

"Really? Emberheart, I can't believe it… I've had the same feelings for you too… I love you, Emberheart!" Rubytail jumped up, the look in her eyes reflecting what she had just said. The crowd started an excited murmur.

The two touched muzzles, relieved. They had both been silently waiting for this moment forever, and now that it's finally happening… It was unbelievable.

Fallowstar purred atop her highrock. "Meeting dismissed!" She called, and the cats congratulated Rubytail and Emberheart on not only their warrior names but their love. Rubytail twined her tail with Emberheart's, and soon the crowd had dispersed into their dens for the night.

However, the couple had other plans. They left camp together, telling the night guard that they were going to hunt because they weren't tired. Sitting by the stream, the couple groomed each other lovingly.

"Rubytail… I want to ask you something…" Rubytail looked at him, confused. Emberheart shuffled his paws and flattened his ears, embarrassed.

"Um… Since we're officially… a thing now… do you want to… to mate?" Emberheart forced out, looking shyly at his lover. Rubytail surprisingly didn't look confused anymore, she looked… like she wanted to!

"Oh, Emberheart, I've been wanting this all my life," Rubytail purred, standing up and waving her hips. Emberheart's eyes widened as she turned around and exposed her core. He blinked quickly and stood, his member poking out of its sheath.

"This is…" Emberheart padded up to Rubytail and licked her core experimentally. It tasted sweet, and Rubytail shivered and moaned. Obivously, she liked it, so Emberheart did it again.

"That feels good, Emberheart…" Rubytail sighed. Emberheart smiled and started to mount Rubytail, his member fully out of its sheath. The cold air stimulated it, and when it touched Rubytail's core, his breath hitched. It was so warm!

"I'll go slowly at first, okay?" Emberheart assured his lover. She nodded as he gripped her scruff with his teeth and began to sink his member into her. Rubytail moaned longingly as he went all the way in, then halfway out.

Emberheart struggled with the effort not to start pumping wildly. Her core squeezed his member, sending waves of pleasure through him. Rubytail moaned as Emberheart slowly pumped in again, slightly painful but more pleasurable than not.

Grunting, Emberheart sped up a little bit, rocking Rubytail back and forth with his pumping. Both lovers moaned as the male sped up even more, thrusting at his own will. Rubytail began to yowl with pleasure, numbing her limbs and spreading warmth through all of her nerves.

Soon, Emberheart pulled out and came on the grasses beneath them. Rubytail sprayed her juices on the ground, shuddering and groaning while doing so. The mates panted and caught their breath, laying tangled on the ground.

Emberheart began to lick at Rubytail's core again, making her twitch and moan. She stuttered and begged for more, and he gave it to her. Licking furiously, Emberheart made Rubytail come on his muzzle, and he licked it all up himself.

Rubytail sighed as the pleasure died away and the couple began to lick up the come from the ground. They often gazed lovingly at each other, now mates, bonded together. Emberheart opened his mouth to say it, but Rubytail beat him to it.

"I love you, Emberheart."

"I love you too, Rubytail."

With that, the couple made their way back to camp, tails twined and hearts beating for one more reason.


	6. CloudxMoon (LustRape)

A/N: I'm not going in any particular order with these requests by the way XD…

Cloudleaf x Moonfang LustRape, requested by Fox! Enjoy!

Cloudleaf lowered to a hunter's crouch, smelling mouse in the bushes. She wiggled her hips, her pure white, soft fur waving a bit in the soft breeze of the woods. Hunting alone in the edges of the forest, Cloudleaf hoped to catch at least a few pieces of prey for ThunderClan. She didn't want to embarrass her Clan after only one day as a warrior, did she?

Pouncing, Cloudleaf trapped the small brown creature between her claws. Saying thanks to StarClan, she took its life with a swift bite to the neck. She sighed, picking the mouse up in her jaws and burying it a bit away next to a large tree.

ThunderClan scent enveloped her. She was near the border, far in the corner of ThunderClan territory. This place was well known in her mind, for she had traveled here many times to gaze at the stream that bubbled and rushed by.

Cloudleaf didn't notice Moonfang, the ThunderClan deputy, sneaking in the bushes behind her. He watched as Cloudleaf looked down at her heat-ridden core, desperate to find release. She rummaged in the bushes, looking for a stick that could satisfy her needs.

She had never done anything like this before, so she looked nervous as she padded to a tree by the stream and spread her legs. The sweet scent of Cloudleaf's heat drifted to Moonfang's nose, and drool dripped out of his mouth.

Cloudleaf sighed as the stick sank into her core. It felt infinitely better than just leaving her heat alone, and soon enough she was moaning and pumping the stick quickly in and out of her core.

Moonfang decided now was the time and sauntered out of the bushes. His thick, long member hung beneath his belly and his muscles rippled in the sunset light. Cloudleaf gasped at the sight of Moonfang like this.

"Need some help there, Cloudleaf?" Cloudleaf just stared at him, scared and turned on at the same time. "You have no choice, she-cat. Mate with me, or else."

Cloudleaf nodded, terrified. She took the stick out and got into the hunter's crouch. She had seen this done once, having accidentally padded in on her parents mating. Moonfang mounted Cloudleaf, noticing how big he was compared to Cloudleaf's thin frame.

"You better enjoy this," Moonfang growled into her ear. He suddenly thrust into Cloudleaf, shoving into her and making her screech in pain. Soon, though, the pain blossomed into pleasure as he thrust into her. The heat that had given Cloudleaf so much pain was dissolved in the intense pleasure.

But she didn't want this! Moonfang was raping her, against her will! But it felt so good, Cloudleaf could do nothing but bounce along with him and moan. Her rapist grunted and growled in her ears, clearly enjoying her tight, warm core.

She could feel release drawing near as her moans became louder and faster. Moonfang sensed this and made sure she wouldn't feel any more pleasure. He pulled out and slammed back in, except this time in her tail-hole! Cloudleaf had never felt so much pain before as Moonfang pounded into her tail-hole.

His silver pelt gleamed in the moonlight as he quickly pumped in and out of Cloudleaf's tail-hole. Her pleasure quickly dissolved and what was left was immense amount of pain. His huge member destroyed her tiny organs and his barbs ripped her to pieces. Moonfang soon came, spilling his seed into Cloudleaf's tail-hole.

Cloudleaf cried out in pain. Moonfang pulled out and lay on the ground, exposing his huge member to Cloudleaf. When she caught her breath and turned around, he glared at her. His bright blue eyes were demanding.

"Suck," was the only word he said, and Cloudleaf was on him in an instant. Fear made her terribly obedient. She licked up and down his member, paying attention to the tip which seemed to make Moonfang feel good. Maybe, if she did good, he would let her go! Or maybe let her come…

Sucking the tip, she bobbed up and down to get the whole member in her mouth. It was warm, and twitched in her mouth. Moonfang stretched a paw behind her head and pushed her down onto his member, moaning. Cloudleaf began to choke, but Moonfang didn't mind. He let go once Cloudleaf got the memo, and she came up to breathe.

She copied what Moonfang had showed her to do just a few seconds ago, deep-throating his member so that it slid down her throat. Moonfang came with a yowl, enjoying her warm mouth and deep-throating skills. She swallowed it all, scared of what would happen if she didn't.

Moonfang grinned, obviously thinking of something. "You know what, Cloudleaf? You've been a very good she-cat tonight, and I think you deserve some pleasure too." Cloudleaf's eyes widened. She remembered the intense pleasure she had been given earlier by his huge member in her core, and she drooled at the thought of release.

Mounting Cloudleaf, Moonfang began to pound into her with a lot of force. Cloudleaf was knocked forward with every thrust. Pleasure began to build in her core and spread through her in waves of heat. She started to buck back into him, multiplying the amount of pleasure spread between them.

Moans and groans were commonly heard in that clearing by the bubbling stream. Moonfang grunted as he pumped his huge member into Cloudleaf's small form, enjoying every second of it. They both were close to release, and they knew it.

Cloudleaf's core tightened even more than it already was on Moonfang's member. Yowling, she came, her juices soaking Moonfang's member. With a few more thrusts, he was also coming, his come flowing into Cloudleaf's core.

They panted and collapsed together, tired and out of breath from their mating. Cloudleaf turned around to watch Moonfang leave the clearing. He looked back once, a glint in his bright blue eyes, then padded forward, leaving Cloudleaf in the clearing with their come.

Cloudleaf licked it up, clearing the evidence that anything had happened. She knew not to tell anyone, because then Moonfang would rape her again. With the clearing all cleaned up, Cloudleaf headed into the bushes, heat evaporated and body in a terrible state.

Moonfang watched from the bushes as Cloudleaf padded to camp. This wasn't the last time he'll do this.


	7. SapphirexShadowxFox (Rape)

A/N: I'm getting so many requests, they're building up! Please know that I've now got an order: The first to come will be the first to be served. shows me reviews in the order they are posted, so I will be going from the bottom up. If you have very recently requested (today) then it may be a while before your request is posted. This is just how it will be! It may take a while to get to your request, so please be patient!

This is Foxheart x Shadowclaw x Sapphireheart Rape, requested by alliesdams13! Enjoy!

Foxheart and Shadowclaw snickered as they spied on Sapphireheart on the edge of Clan territory. She was ripping up the ground and destroying the grass under her paws. She seemed angry, furious even. Their tails waved as they devised a plan.

The two cats had been feeling quite horny recently, and this she-cat was right here for their taking. Alone, too! Foxheart grinned as he thought of all the possibilities. Shadowclaw caught on too, narrowing his cold, light green eyes.

Sapphireheart growled to herself. Her life was terrible, why did she exist? She was angry at everyone and everything around her. Tail lashing, Sapphireheart lowered her head and her ears. The two cats in the bushes behind her emerged and pinned her down while she was distracted. The victim tried to yowl, but Shadowclaw stuffed his paw in her mouth.

"Now, she-cat, you do what we say, or Shadowclaw here's going to unsheathe his claws and rip your life to shreds. Got it?" Foxheart snarled, not as big or intimidating as Shadowclaw, but still quit frightening. Sapphireheart glanced to Shadowclaw and narrowed her eyes.

She began to screech with the paw in her mouth and Shadowclaw took it out to let her speak. "If you two mange-pelts think you're going to mold me into what you want, forget it! I'm not doing anything you think I will!" Sapphireheart growled, force in her tone and her stance.

Suddenly, Foxheart attacked her. She was swift, but Foxheart was faster. He clawed at her pelt, drawing blood, and pinned her down once again. Sapphireheart clawed blindly into the air, but Foxheart arched his back so as not to get slashed by her thorn-sharp claws.

"Obey us," Foxheart snarled into her ear, stretching his neck. He let her go for a split second, but then Shadowclaw took over. With Sapphireheart's underbelly facing the sky, Shadowclaw positioned his member in front of her tail-hole. Before she could know what was happening, Shadowclaw slammed his member into her tail-hole.

Sapphireheart screeched in intense pain. His member filled her up, his barbs tearing her insides to shreds. Only pain spread through her body, no pleasure to be found. Her rapist laughed hoarsely and started to pump quickly in and out.

There was nothing Sapphireheart could do but yowl in pain and writhe on the ground. Shadowclaw didn't allow her much space to move, as his paws trapped her from moving and kept her rooted to one spot. Foxheart grinned as he stroked himself slowly to the scene.

Sapphireheart yowled and screamed as Shadowclaw came in her tail-hole, his member finally stopping its torturous pumping and pounding. He pulled out with come still dripping from his thick member. Sapphireheart was too tired to move, and so Foxheart took Shadowclaw's place.

He flipped Sapphireheart over onto her paws and mounted her. His member hovered over her core, and he eased it in. Sapphireheart was relieved that Foxheart might not be as bad, but her relief soon was destroyed as Foxheart began pumping in and out at extremely fast speeds.

She yowled and moaned, actually feeling pleasure this time. However, his barbs scraped at her walls, and she screamed in pain. Sapphireheart was thrust forward with each pound from Foxheart, and soon she collapsed, her face being ground into the dirt while Foxheart pumped into her core.

Foxheart came while still thrusting, releasing his seed deep into her core. Sapphireheart moaned as she came onto his member in turn, panting. Foxheart laughed, pulling out and looking to Shadowclaw. When Shadowclaw motioned towards his and Foxheart's members, the latter knew what to do.

"Alright, she-cat. You've got a mess to clean up," Foxheart snarled at her. She was on the ground, face covered in dirt as she turned to look at Foxheart. The two toms were sitting with their legs spread wide, presenting their members to her.

"Suck," Shadowclaw growled at her. Sapphireheart huffed. She could escape right now while they were still just sitting there! But in the state she was in there would be no chance of getting all the way back to camp without the toms catching up to her. Reluctantly, the she-cat obeyed and padded up to them.

She crouched and licked Foxheart's member, making him shiver in pleasure. Shadowclaw grabbed her head and guided her over to him, forcing her down on his thick member. She sank onto Shadowclaw, her mouth wrapping around it. She sucked and hoped to StarClan that it would be over soon.

However, Foxheart wasn't satisfied that Shadowclaw was getting all the attention. He moved behind Sapphireheart and positioned his member below her core. Knowing just what to do, Foxheart instructed Sapphireheart.

"She-cat, sit down on my member and then go back up. Repeat that and don't stop," Foxheart laughed as Sapphireheart obeyed once again, lowering herself onto Foxheart's member. She moaned onto Shadowclaw's member, making him moan. Sapphireheart continued to lower herself on Foxheart's member, then go back up and repeat.

Soon enough, Foxheart was coming into her core, groaning. Shadowclaw was coming in Sapphireheart's mouth as well, and Sapphireheart swallowed it all. Foxheart pulled his member out of her core and made her suck it too.

She licked the tip and swallowed the whole thing into her mouth, sucking and swirling all the way to the base. It didn't take long for Foxheart to come, yowling and grunting and bucking up into her mouth.

Sapphireheart stood, weak but determined to get away from the two toms. "There. Are you happy? Get out of my sight! I can't believe you would so this to me!" She yowled at them, and the toms retreated into the environment. Sapphireheart was left in that awful clearing by the edge of Clan territory.

Unsheathing her claws, she took her first steps toward her home, thinking about what would happen next. Many things, probably. Including the kits.


End file.
